My Sacrifice Repost
by Zinthos
Summary: What will Raven have to do to get Terra back for BB? Rated T for later chapters. UNFINISHED... AN: I brought this back! Yay! New chapter soon!
1. The Book

Disclaimer- I do not (No matter how much I wish I did) own Teen Titans but someday I will own and rule the world.

Raven was sitting in her room flipping through her books feverishly. A few days ago Beast Boy had asked Raven if she had even started working on bringing Terra back. Raven lied. She had some catching up to do.

'There is not one thing in here or any of the other thousands of books I have. I'd hate to disappoint Beast Boy though. I must look again'

"Raven we are all going out for pizza! Would you like to come?" Robin called from the empty kitchen.

"No thanks. I have things to do." From her trunk she pulled out an old book she had forgotten about. It had been alittle over a year since she had brought Malchior out of his dusty pages. She glared at the book and threw it across the room. It didn't land with a thud as she had expected. A red aura surrounded the book and slowed it's fall. Raven thought she was seeing things. She sat back on her bed to continue searching for a spell.

About an hour later the other four Titans had returned home. Beast Boy looked furious.

"Dude!"

Raven looked scared. She thought he had found out that she hadn't found anything.

"I can't eat meat lovers! Why did Cyborg get to pick the pizza?"

Beast Boy didn't wait for an answer he just picked a piece of meat off of his sleave and stormed upstairs.

"Oh get over it veggie boy."

Robin had his arms wrapped around star as they walked in behind BB and Cy. Star was giggling and Robin was blushing.

"Oh Robin I insist that we go to the Serendipity! Please please please! I wish to see the fate taking place. What a miracle it is. I have read about it it seems great. When---"

Robin cut her off.

"Umm ok Star. It sounds...Great..."

Raven flew back upstairs leaving the love birds alone. She sighed and closed the door. Something wasn't right. The book she had tossed on the floor was now on her bed. Well not on it...Floating just above the sheets. It opened. It opened to a spell that could help Terra...It opened to her way to get to Beast Boy...

Please please please R/R! I do allow constructive critique. CONSTRUCTIVE!


	2. The Excitement

Disclaimer- I do not (No matter how much I wish I did) own Teen Titans but someday I will own and rule the world .

Raven grabbed the book and tried to push it down on to the bed. It wouldn't budge. She read the spell. The spell in general wasn't difficult. On the other hand the help it said she would need made things very difficult. She needed the help of an old friend. Malchior.

She was suprised that it didn't say Rorek. She reread it. Over and over her eyes flew cross the page hoping she had missed something. It took a while to sink in but she finally got it.

"Great. Of all people. Well beasts..."

The thought of Malchior in his almost-human form made Ravens heart jump. A nearby object exploded. Beast Boy came barging in. He saw the shocked look on Ravens face, and started jumping up and down.

"RAE! DID YOU FIND SOMETHING? Oh please please please please please tell me you found something."

"Umm I guess you could say that," she whispered.

Beast Boy bounded out of the room and down the stairs singing "TERRA IS COMING BACK! TERRA IS COMING BACK!" He jumped up and clicked his heels. Raven was happy that BB was excited but angry since he had not once said thanks.

While singing his song and flailing his arms, BB ran into Cyborg.

"Shescomingbackcyshescomingbackforgood!" He spoke so fast that Cyborg did not understand.

"Ummm hurray!" He replied and walked off with his various tools in his arms.

BB then hunted down Starfire and told her the same thing:

"Shescomingbackshescomingbackforgood!"

Starfire being the happy peppy excited one understood completely.

"Who friend Beast Boy is returning that you are so joyous about?"

"TERRA!"

Starfire then joined BB in chanting "TERRA IS COMING BACK! TERRA IS COMING BACK!" In the process she left a few hole in the ceiling and walls from jumping to high or getting too excited and shooting starbolts all over the place.

After calming Star down, Robin pat BB on the back and smiled.

"So Raven found a spell huh? Thats great. Did you thank her?" he inquired as if he knew Beast Boy hadn't.

"Ummmmm---"

"I didn't think so. Why don't you go upstairs and apologise for forgetting then thank her."

Beast Boy reluctantly agreed to it and flew upstairs. He wasn't sure what Raven thought of the situation. Last time Terra was around just Raven she made Rae go all evil! He doubted that Rae was very happy.

"Raven...May I come in? I promise not to touch anything!"

The door opened revealing Raven and bottles piled high around her. Each one was a different color and was vibrating like a hive of bees wanting to get out.

"Do you need a hand?" He asked knowing she would say no.

Raven didn't answer but instead pored half a bottle of an orange slime into the large cauldron in front of her. BB grimaced.

"Umm hey Rae. Thanks."

"No problem," She replied knowing that it was a problem. She had to summon Malchior (who she hated) to bring back someone she ABSOLUTELY hated.

A/N: Ummm kinda short too. I have terrible writers block. I wrote this really late and I didn't know what I wanted to happen... XD I am such an idiot!


	3. The Sorcerer

Disclaimer: I still don't own Teen Titans cries Lol

It had been 4 days. Raven hadn't set foot outside her room. BB tried to keep his mind off of the spell. He played his new Game Station 3 but was too fidgety to hold the control. Sweat ran down his green skin as he walked past Raven's room. What was going on in there?

Rae's POV

'I hate her but if it makes Garfield happy then I am happy. Even when Terra is back BB will be so thrilled that I was powerful enough and cared enough to bring her back that he will no longer be in love with her he will--- this is crazy why would I want Beast Boy to love me...I guess I just feel so...alone...'

All of Raven's emotions were chiming in. Lust fought the hardest. She needed to meditate but she didn't have time. She must bring Terra back. She took a deep breath and returned to her preperation. She had done the spell before but with all of her emotions running haywire she was having a harder time. After a few hours of preparing the spell circle and some defensive spells she was ready. She even had a spell that would make Malchior a human until he was returned to the book.

"Ok Raven you can do this," she said aloud, "Do it for Beast Boy... Esperak admorinay gosthwenthen burbensneck indobrium dispenderay pirah de cortes REX!"

The spell circle sat quietly as though nothing was going to happen. Just as she thought she had done something wrong the circle on the floor flashed and a huge maroon beam of light shot out of the middle and a handsome young man with dark hair appeared. Raven knew better than to be attracted though. That was the same jerk who had broken her heart. He blinked rapidly trying to get used to the darkness of the room he had been so abruptly summoned to.(To which he had been so abruptly summoned)

"Why Raven you have brought me back. Did you miss me? You have picked a rather charming body for me too."

Raven was startled. She didn't know why she picked that body she just did.

"I did not miss you!" she shouted angrily, "You are only here to help me bring back a friend."

"Ahh good old reserection. Were you too afraid to do it yourself? You are certainly powerful enough."

"I haven't the charms and materials and figured you might know where to get them," she snapped back at him.

"No you missed me and wanted help so you could be around me," he cooed touching her cheek softly.

A nearby bottle blew up splattering its contents all over the room. Raven protected herself. Malchior froze it in midair. He sneered and strode toward Raven. She threw a few books at him. He stopped them all and caught one.

"Oh Raven face it. You love me and you know it."

"NO I DON'T! I LOVE GARFEILD."

The fly on her wall buzzed uncomfortably. It was (as you might have guessed) BB. Her cheeks turned a dark red and she fell into her meditation pose.

"Azarath metrion zinthos...Azarath metrion zinthos...Azarath metrion---"

BB was quite emotional too. He couldn't stay a fly. His power was giving out. He fell to the floor with a thud.

"Crap," he muttered.

"BEAST BOY!"

"Ummm heh heh hi there...Sooo uh who is that guy?"

"The key to Terra," she said putting her hood up and backing up, stopping next to Malchior.

Malchior grinned victoriously. Raven was still embarassed.

Rae's POV

'How could he. Does he not trust me? I--I'm not sure what to think. Maybe we dont belong together.'

Malchior could sense her feelings toward Gar and took advantage of that. He put his arm around her and glared at BB.

A/N: Ok this is just what popped into my head so I typed it. I for one think there is too much love and it makes it confuzzling. If you have any suggestions send me an email at thanks .


	4. The Conversation

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS! GRR! NO FAIR!

Beast Boy blushed. Raven stared at her feet. 

"Now then what do you need, my dear?" Malchior said breaking the silence.

"Gar…" she paused, "Garfield. J---just go."

Without hesitation she began her work and shut the door in BB's face.

BB stormed into his room and threw in Green Day (A/N: Heh heh please don't bash over the Green Day thing. Everyone has their own taste in music. It was just a funny little pun thing.) 

Bottles clanked. Books fluttered. Tears fell.

Malchior appeared behind Rae, sat down next to her, and put his hand on her thigh. "Raven, my love, please calm down. We have work to do." Raven shrunk away from his cold touch. He grabbed one of her wrists and pulled her towards him.

"Now now we will have none of that."

"STOP!" Rae shouted.

Raven jumped up from the floor and backed up against the wall. Malchior strut slowly towards her and wrapped his arms around her. (A/N No! Bad why did I write that? ACK!) Raven struggled but was too exhausted from all of the spell casting. Luckily Robin hollered from down the hall that dinner was ready, and even though Raven wasn't hungry, she took up the opportunity and flew through the door. Malchior followed behind. As they entered the dining room Starfire jumped up immediately and started her routine questions.

"What's your name what's your favorite color and would you like to be my friend!"

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance," Malchior said formally, "My name? Well for now you can call me Corneille. That is French for crow as you might already know. My favorite color is maroon I suppose, and I would happily be your friend."

Raven glared at him. She didn't want him becoming friends with the Titans. That could be dangerous in the end. Malchior on the other hand knew that was what it would take to get to Raven. He quickly read Cyborg's mind.

"Cyborg, would you like to play on the game station when we are finished with this wonderful meal?"

"How did you"  
Cy looked baffled but quickly forgot that awkward moment and sped over to the couch. Raven on the other hand, sped to her room.

"Hey Rae wait up!" BB shouted after her. "Come on Rae! I need to talk to you!"

Just recently, the Titans voted that BB shouldn't use his shape shifting in the house. That ticked Beast Boy off because Raven could fly, meaning that she was faster than him. He didn't care about that rule, quickly turned into an ostrich, and caught up with her.

"Beast Boy we have no need to talk. Is it not enough that I am bringing back your girlfriend? Must you constantly irritate me just to make things harder?"

"Well Rae she's been gone for a while so…she's probably not my girlfriend anymore..."

Raven sat back down in her circle of books and started reading.

'What the hell does that mean?' BB thought, reading over her shoulder.

"Nothing of importance," Raven responded catching Beast Boy off guard, "Mal-I mean Corneille said he would help, but he is so busy trying to tick me off that he doesn't have time. Without his help, I doubt I can bring her back. I'm just not strong enough. Honestly, I have no idea what I am doing. BB this crap is making me almost suicidal. Ever since that day you guys went out for pizza I have been having these weird feelings and have been seeing perfect ways to kill myself every where I go. I would walk into the living room and I could see myself jumping out the window. Having that jerk here isn't helping…"

'Oh my god, poor Raven. If that happened, I don't know what I'd do. She's my best friend.' Beast boy sighed and turned into a kitten. He jumped up on her shoulder but lost his balance and fell into her lap. Raven's frown faded and was replaced with a faint smile.

'Maybe she needs a break. I could take her to dinner tomorrow night or something. Ok BB you can do this. You might die but…It could help her knowing that I care. Ok here goes…'

"Um I don't want to interrupt your quiet time but uhhh…Would you---"

A/N Awww! So cute! Here's my plan. DO NOT READ AHEAD IF YOU WANT THE REST OF THE STORY TO SURPRISE YOU!

Beast Boy will start hanging out with Raven while she works on the spell and Corneille (AKA Malchior) tries to win over the other Titans. BB and Rae will become close and by the time Terra arrives, they will most likely be dating. From there I have no clue whatsoever what I am going to do. Lol. Email me if you have ideas. This is my first fan fiction, so help would be nice. : ) 


End file.
